1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of making inorganic porous oxides which can be used as catalysts, catalyst supports, or adsorbents.
2. Background of the Art
Various methods are known for making inorganic oxides containing mesopores or micropores. Typically, micropores are defined as pores having a diameter less than 2 nm, while mesopores are defined as having pore diameters of from 2 to 50 nm. The inorganic oxides can be used as catalysts, catalyst supports, or adsorbents. Optionally, the inorganic oxide can be combined with zeolites.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,486 to Shan et al., which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a bimodal amorphous inorganic oxide with mesoporosity or combined meso and micro porosity, and a process for preparing the oxide.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0074263, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a catalytic material which includes a microporous zeolite, such as zeolite beta, zeolite Y or ZSM-5 supported on a mesoporous inorganic oxide such as silica or alumina. Methods for making and using the catalytic material are also described.
While various methods are known for making non-crystalline mesoporous and microporous inorganic oxides, it would be advantageous to use less expensive materials and have a more environmentally compatible process.